1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a pressure sensitive recording sheet.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There have been heretofore known inscribable labels. The simplest ones are those made of paper, but are of very poor water resistance and can not be used outdoors or in water. Another type of inscribable label is composed of a colored plastic base sheet, a crystalline wax coated thereon and a transparent film overlying the crystalline wax coat and the inscription can be effected from the transparent film side. However, this label has poor heat and light resistances and is not suitable for a long time use outdoors. A further conventional inscribable label is a so-called "embossing tape" composed of a colored backing sheet and a transparent film overlying the backing sheet which becomes whitened when subjected to deformation by a punch-die. The embossing tape has an excellent circumstance resistance. However, the inscription can not be made by a usual stylus or ball-point pen, but only by a special tool such as a punch-die.